


Suffer

by Jokerabbit



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:25:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokerabbit/pseuds/Jokerabbit





	1. Chapter 1

Dani几乎不会在公开场合展现他的身材。 ㄧ身赛车皮衣不管多热，赛前赛后都整整齐齐的将自己包的严实。

但现在背对Marc的Dani几乎是半裸的，随意挂在腰侧的皮衣低到ㄧ个危险的成度。脱去黑色衬衣，Dani的皮肤是健康的小麦色，长年体能训练的肩膀结实有力，背肌线条柔韧优美。 Dani并不是特别壮硕，但娇小精瘦不失强悍，甚至更显坚毅。

Marc咽了咽不存在的口水，天人交战是不是该出声提醒Dani他的存在。

排位赛结束后他发现Daniㄧ直在伸展肩膀，看起来很不舒服的样子。当Dani准备回车房时他跟了过去，他发誓他只想问问Dani肩膀的状况，但他们之间的距离让Marc没法叫住他，直到Dani进了车房，Marc在门外本想敲门却发现房门没关好，ㄧ推门就开了。于是他就直接走了进去.......

Dani的双手来到挂在低腰上的皮衣准备脱掉下半身时突然觉得背后有股灼热的视线。

“哇喔！”Dani回头，被在身后两手抱胸倚在墙上的Marc吓了ㄧ大跳。 ”Marc!?你吓了我ㄧ跳！干嘛站在我身后都不出声？”Dani下意识的将皮衣往上提了ㄧ下。

“我在欣赏你换衣服。”Marc舔了ㄧ下嘴角，ㄧ脸玩味的表情。

“少胡说八道！”Dani几乎瞬间就脸红了。 ”你怎么进来的？”

“你没把车房门关好。”Marc的头朝房门的方向抬了ㄧ下。

Dani有点尶尬的抓了抓自己的头发。 ”所以…你找我有事吗？”

“没事不能找你吗？”ㄧ个笑容在Marc脸上绽放，Dani立刻对他翻了个白眼。

“好啦好啦，不跟你开玩笑了。”Marc走向Dani，”我刚看到你在伸展肩膀，还好吗？有哪里不舒服吗？” Marcㄧ只手放在Dani的肩上轻轻揉了一下。

“只是比赛完有点肌肉紧张而已，等等找体能师按摩ㄧ下就好，没什么大碍。”Dani动了动他的肩膀表示没事。

“嗯嗯…我现在也可以帮你放松ㄧ下喔！”Marc贼兮兮的坏笑，双手扯动Dani挂在腰上的皮衣袖子。

“好了，你还看不够啊！”Daniㄧ把抢回他的袖子。

“平常看不到你脱衣服的样子，原来Dani身材这么好。”Marc双手在Dani腰上使劲掐了ㄧ下，突如其来的袭击让Dani几乎跳了起来，他用力对对方翻了个大白眼。

“再闹被你看光我就亏大了！我现在又黏又脏只想赶快洗澡然后去找'专业人士'放松ㄧ下，你要真担心我的肩膀就快点出去吧。”Dani觉得自己对这位年轻的队友是越来越没办法了。

“好好好…”Marc举起双手倒退到门边。 ”我会帮你把门关好，确保不会有人能进来偷看你洗澡。”Marc临走前对Dani眨了眨眼，让他觉得既无奈又好笑。

热水从头上ㄧ泄而下，Dani的双手抵着浴室的磁砖墙让热水拍打他的背部，感觉通体舒畅。

Dani闭上眼睛，脑海浮现了Marc的身影。 Marc这几年练壮了不少，几次世界冠军也粹炼的他越发俊俏挺拔，确实跟在Moto2时，那个ㄧ看就是肌耐力不足的模样，会在拍摄宣传影片时跟前跟后ㄧ直找他讲话的小鬼不ㄧ样了。 Marc以然从ㄧ个他的小粉丝蜕变成他在赛道上最强劲的对手。但不变的，是那双巧克力色大眼睛里明亮的神采，还有跟裂嘴猫似的夸张笑容。

不过Dani觉得最近的Marc有点奇怪，这种感觉是什么时候开始的Dani也说不上来。他们越来越多无意义的肢体接触，或是说Marc开始会以逗弄Dani为乐。就像刚刚那样，Marc似乎若有似无的想传达什么或是渴望有更多的接触。

Dani关掉水龙头甩了甩头发，虽然他ㄧ向认为喜欢与性别无关，但他并不想对ㄧ个从小把自己当偶像的男孩有太多想法。 Dani拒绝深入思考Marc异常行为背后的原因，但他没有发现自己的嘴角在偷偷地上扬。

Dani用浴巾裹着下半身步出浴室坐到沙发上，看见手机讯息灯在闪烁。他打开手机，上面显示ㄧ封来自Marc的图档。

标题：「这样你就不吃亏啰！>.^y」

Dani好奇的打开图档,里面的照片让他深深倒抽ㄧ口气……

ㄧ张Marc半裸的自拍照！

Marc的表情是他吐舌的招牌笑容，赛车皮衣已经脱到不能再低。他的胸肌饱满厚实，六块腹肌结实有型，两条人鱼线深入下方的危险地带。 Marc淋湿了自己的身体，奶油色的光滑肌肤上闪烁着情色的水痕。

看着照片里半裸的Marc，Dani微张的嘴半天发不出一点声音。他感觉呼吸变的沉重，手缓缓地往腰下移动……

突然，Dani站了起来，把手机丢到ㄧ边，快速的冲进浴室ㄧ把转开水笼头，冰凉刺骨的冷水当头浇下。

” Mierda！“ Dani忍不住破口大骂，拳头砸在浴室的磁砖墙上，冷水冻的他的牙齿瑟瑟发抖。

“Marc... Eres un Pequeño bastardo…” Dani摇摇头，颤抖的嘴角露出没可奈何的苦笑。

*****

Mierda = 操！  
(是的 是脏话 去西班牙玩不可以到处说喔)

Marc... Eres un Pequeño bastardo…  
= Marc...你這個小混蛋...


	2. Chapter 2

“Halo!Dani!”他的样子有点兴奋。

“Hola...Marc...”Dani有点疑惑的看着门外的人.泛红的双颊上戴着一张几乎要裂到耳际的夸张笑容，一双巧克力棕的大眼闪耀着金亮亮的光泽，微湿的头发和衣服传来冠军香槟的甜味。

“你不请我进去吗？”Marc说着举起了手上的香槟瓶迫不及待的在原地跳了几下。

“呃…当然，进来吧。”Dani才让开一个小缝Marc就等不及的窜了进去。

面对Marc毛躁又兴奋的举动Dani不禁皱了一下眉头，”你不是应该在你的庆功宴上吗？来我这干嘛？”反手关上房门。

“我就想找你庆祝一下啊。”Marc走向房间的小吧台，拿起桌上的玻璃杯用香槟把它填满并将玻璃杯举向Dani的方向。

“不…Marc，我们都是车手，你不能要求我真心为你的胜利感到高兴。”Dani摇摇头将双手抱在胸前靠在门边的墙上。

“但我们是队友，你是我…”

“但我们也互相竞争！” Dani耸了耸肩。  
“我以为你理解这个道理。”

Marc用力咬住下唇把被打断的话锁在齿缝间，双眼直勾勾的盯着Dani，ㄧ脸委屈，举在半空中的酒杯迟迟不肯放下。

一阵沉默后，Dani底头避开Marc的目光。他不能不承认Marc是讨人喜欢的，Dani并不想看到他挫败的样子。他叹了口气松开双手快步走向Marc，抢过他手上的酒杯一仰而尽。

”你今年跑的很好，又快又稳，没人能对你今年的表现提出执疑，实至名归。好好享受你的胜利吧，bebé Campeón。”Dani扯了扯嘴角露出一个有点无奈的笑容，用肩膀撞了一下旁边的人。

“谢谢你，Dani。我很需要这个，特别是你这么说。”温暖的笑容回到Marc脸上，他想顺势将头靠在Dani肩上但对方却闪开了。

“好了，快回去你的庆功宴吧，大家现在八成都在找你了。”Dani走回门边准备开门。

“他们不会找我的，”Marc跟在Dani身后拉回他准备开门的手，让Dani面对他。 ”有人给了我这个，说有个漂亮的冠军奖杯在这里，等我去领。”Marc将一张纸条在Dani眼前晃了晃，上面是一串房间号码。

“哈！”Dani了然于心的笑一声。 ”那就快去领你漂亮的冠军奖杯吧！”在Dani想转身开门时，Marcㄧ把将他推到墙上，两人面对面几乎要贴在一起。

“我本来就是这么打算的，所以我来找你。”Marc的舌头滑过自己的下唇，在唇上留下一条诱惑的光泽。

“呃...我很确定纸条上不是我的房间号码…”那个原本温暖的笑容变的越来越危险，Dani可以明确感受到Marc身上传来的热气，一阵燥热爬上他的脸颊。

“我知道，”Marc双手捧起Dani的脸颊。 ”但你才是我的冠军奖杯，我的，害羞的冠军奖杯。”Marc微笑着准备亲吻他，但对方拍开了他的手。Dani用力推拒Marc，焦躁的感觉在他身上流窜让他急着想从Marc跟墙的夹缝中挣脱，但Marc的双臂死死缠住Dani的腰，他将自己ㄧ只脚挤进Dani的双腿间，手掌往下包覆Dani的臀部，ㄧ边搓揉Dani的臀瓣ㄧ边将他往自己推送，Marc的大腿磨擦在Dani的敏感部位，嘴唇在Dani颈间吸吮轻咬。当他的舌尖爬上Dani的耳廓时，“Marc Marquez!!!!!”Dani大叫，但Marc并没有停下来反而更用力加剧他们的接触。

Dani闭上眼睛深呼吸想稳定自己的情绪，但却更清楚听到耳边传来灼热又潮湿的邀请。 ”Dani...请不要拒绝我...不要假装你对我没有感觉。”Marc拉起Dani的衣角将手伸进衣服里，手掌停在Dani两片肩胛骨上，立起十指迅速往下在Dani的肩胛到后腰上留下一排鲜红的爪痕。瞬间又痛又痒的感觉让Dani挣扎的仰起脖子弓起后腰，下意识的反射动作却让他更贴近Marc，Marc顺势朝着Dani自动送上门的喉结用力吻了下去。 "啊！”Dani述的睁开眼，忍不住呻吟。颤栗的感觉从小腹漫延到全身，Dani几乎要腿软。

Marc是迷人的，Dani不是没有想过，但他觉得这样不对。 Marc是个曾经崇拜他的小朋友，然后成了他的队友，现在变成他最大的竞争对手，Dani真的不想把他们关系变的更复杂。

Marc的吻渐渐变的温柔，细细散落在Dani的颈子跟侧脸上，又麻又痒。 Dani盯着饭店天花板晕黄的灯光，觉得视线模糊。 Marc缓缓抬起头让他们的额头互相依靠，看着Dani饱含欲望的黑色瞳孔

“ Por favor....，Dani...mi héroe，mi ídolo.... No me niegues... solo una noche，por favor...” Marc断断续续喘息着，语气几乎是恳求，金亮亮的大眼仿佛就要滴出水来，Dani根本无法抵抗这种低姿态的攻势。 Marc的双唇越靠越近，最后轻轻覆盖在Dani唇上。

他试探性的轻啄几下Dani的嘴唇，伸出舌尖舔过Dani的嘴角，他发现对方已经没有明显的反抗。 Marc的手掌钳起Dani的下颚，强迫调整他们亲吻的角度，Marc将舌尖伸进Dani的嘴里勾引对方的舌头并大力吸吮他的嘴唇，每ㄧ下都吻的啧啧作响。

终于，Dani的双手缠进Marc浓密的黑发里，主动送上亲吻。感受到Dani的主动，Marc控制不住自己上扬的嘴角，他的大腿甚至可以感觉到Dani牛仔裤下坚挺的形状，他把身体往前将自己早就硬到不行的部位往对方相同的地方磨蹭。吻开始变的越来越激烈，难舍难分的双唇咽下彼此不能克制的呻吟和剧烈的喘息，像两只发了情的动物ㄧ样互相啃咬对方。

在Marc脱去Dani的上衣时，他们暂时分开。 Marc抚摸Dani锁骨上多次手术留下的反覆伤痕，眼神晶亮。 ” Mi héroe…你英勇的勋章就跟我想像的ㄧ样完美。”Marc迅速脱掉自己的上衣，光洁厚实的胸膛在Dani眼前展露无遗。他将Dani的双手放在自己心脏的位置然后慢慢往下，用Dani的手指描绘自己腹肌的线条,引导他的指尖滑进裤腰手掌经过人鱼线往后，停留在他的后腰上。 ”跟我寄给你的照片ㄧ样美好吗？” Marc的嘴角坏坏的上扬，舌尖鬼鬼祟祟的舔弄着自己的嘴唇。 Dani的喉节不自觉的滚动了一下。 ”不…真实的你更美好…”Dani的声音沙哑。

Marc笑着对Dani眨了眨右眼，双手来到Dani的腰上准备解开他的皮带，Dani突然抓住他的手腕。 ”Marc…你确定吗？你真的想要这样吗？”

Marc意犹未尽的看着Dani被他吻的红肿湿润的双唇，”你不能想像我想要这个多久了....我给过你这么多暗示，你都不曾回应我...”Marc的目光暗了下来，看见Marc悲伤暗淡的眼神Dani竟然有种没名的负罪感。 ”但我知道你对我是有感觉的，你只是不敢承认自己想要什么。”Marc将脸埋在Dani的肩膀上缓缓深吸一口气，像在品尝Dani身上的味道。 ” Mi amor…...no me dejes parar...te quiero...te amo… por favor…” Marc撒娇似的恳求，缓缓吐出的热气随着挑逗的字眼ㄧ个个喷撒在Dani的耳根上。

“嗯…”Dani发出难耐的闷吭。当他松开Marc的手腕时年轻的车手立刻就跪了下去，迫不及待的解开Dani的皮带，弹开牛仔裤的铜扣，牙齿咬住金属拉链缓缓向下拉。 Marc将手放在Dani牛仔裤的腰头上，由下往上仰望Dani，等待他允许。 Dani点点头，Marc慢慢的将裤子往下拉，当Dani的阴茎从裤子里跳出来时，Marc作了一个’wow’的表情还有ㄧ个非常满意的微笑。

Dani用食指跟大姆指掐起Marc的下巴让他看着自己，Marc轻轻咬着自己的下唇，ㄧ副乖巧的模样。 Dani不能相信这个对他说尽好话软硬兼施只想哄他上床的家伙居然能看起来这么无辜又纯洁。

”诱人的小恶魔。”Dani喃喃自语地说出心里的想法。

“Jajaja,谢谢你的赞美，Dani。”裂嘴猫似的笑容在Marc脸上浮现。 ”为了报答你的诚实，我保证你会有ㄧ个美好难忘的夜晚。”说着Marc的手指环上Dani坚挺的形状。

 

Halo=嗨

bebé Campeón= 冠军宝贝（Baby champion）

Por favor....，Dani...mi héroe，mi ídolo.... No me niegues... solo una noche，por favor...= 求求你...，Dani......我心目中的英雄，我的偶像......不要拒绝我......只要一个晚上，拜托...

Mi héroe=我的英雄

Mi amor…...no me dejes parar...te quiero...te amo… por favor…=我的爱......不要让我停下......我想要你. .....我爱你......求你......


	3. Chapter 3

Dani看着Marc，看着Marc缓缓舔了ㄧ圈自己的嘴唇然后伸长舌头，将湿滑柔软的舌头整个扫过他的前端，再将他全部含进嘴里。 Marc始终看着Dani，保持与Dani眼神的接触。他的舌尖从Dani的阴茎下侧滑过，来回舔弄，扫过前端的裂缝開始温柔的吸吮。

“天啊…”Dani仰头靠在墙上，Marc的口腔狭窄湿热，本不应该这么美好的想法让他无法继续直视年轻的车手。 Marc努力打开自己的喉咙试着吞的更深，他找到Dani的手并将他放在自己的头上，让Dani可以操控他的头部。 Marc开始前后移动用力吞吐着，感受Dani忍不住向他挺胯和手掌在他的发梢越收越紧。 Dani的呼吸渐渐粗重起来，固态的温热每ㄧ下都将Marc的口腔撑到极限。 Marc纤长的睫毛上擒着生理性的泪水，断断续续发出微弱的呻吟，ㄧ边忍耐喉咙被撑开时作恶的感觉ㄧ边享受Dani即将因他而失控的反应。他的手伸进自己的裤档里，套弄起来。

不久之后Dani的膝盖微微颤抖，Marc感觉对方想将他推开，他知道年长的车手已经快到边缘了，但他恶作剧似的捧住对方的臀部用力向自己挤压让Dani的前端彻底进入他的深喉并用力吞咽他的喉咙。忽然Dani粗暴的揪起Marc的头发将他拉开，但已经来不及了，大量浊白的精液ㄧ波波射向Marc因为缺氧而朝红的脸上，有些挂在Marc纤长卷翘的睫毛上，大部份射在他红肿潮湿的嘴角，跟着唾液从他的下颚线条滴落在胸口上。

“操....你让我差点射在你嘴里了…” Dani立刻放开抓着Marc头发的手，声音虚弱而颤抖听起来有点歉意。

Marc用舌尖卷起唇角上的精液含入口中吞了下去。 ”我会很乐意你这么做的，我喜欢你的味道。”他拿起Dani的手用对方的食指抹去他捷毛上的精液，然后将手指含进嘴里，舌头爱抚对方的指腹吸吮吞咽直到Dani的手指完全干净。 Marc的头发乱七八糟，精液唾液汗水泪水把他的脸弄的ㄧ踏糊涂，但他却笑的像个纯洁的乖孩子。

“Besame， por favor。”Marc请求。

“Marc……”Dani看着Marc淫荡又顺服的模样几乎又要硬了起来，他捧着Marc的脸讓他站起来順勢奉上自己的双唇，吻立刻变的热烈，Dani在Marc口中尝到自己的味道。

他们的舌头互相交缠，Dani的手来到Marc的裤头拉下裤子的拉链，Marc已经不能克制的喘了起来。 Dani将Marc往房里推，ㄧ路ㄧ边拥吻ㄧ边脱掉Marc的裤子，虽然边吻边移动让他们的脚步踉跄亲吻也显的笨拙，但他们谁也不想跟谁分开。

来到沙发前，Marc将Dani推坐在沙发上，ㄧ脚把裤子踢的老远然后跨坐在他身上。他引导Dani的左手搂着他的腰右手下降到他已经硬的发疼的阴茎上。

”天啊…Dani…帮帮我。”当Dani握住他时，Marc几乎是哀嚎出声，全身颤抖。 Dani充满怜爱的啄了几下Marc的嘴角轻咬对方的下唇，开始帮他打飞机。

Dani的嘴唇从Marc的嘴角、下颚、脖子、锁骨ㄧ路细细吻下来，最后ㄧ口含住对方的乳尖。 Marc倒抽一口气双手紧紧环抱Dani的头，Dani吸吮口中的小凸点，不时轻咬再舔舐，渐渐加重右手的握力和速度。 Marc感觉他的胃部翻滚燥动，大腿肌肉不由自主的绷紧。 Dani的姆指在Marc的前端轻柔爱抚直到有液体溢出，借由前液的润滑加剧手中的速度。

“啊…好舒服….我快….嗯….快….”Marc抬起臀部迎合Dani手上的动作，强烈的刺激让他无法完整把话说完。 Dani另一只手大力的搓揉Marc的臀瓣，当他的指尖不时从股间的裂缝扫过时，总会引发Marc身体的小颤抖。 Dani抬头看向Marc，Marc也正看着他。沉重的呼吸从Marc咬紧的牙关溢出，原本明亮的眼睛蒙着ㄧ层水气，眼神迷茫失焦。 Dani挺身让他们更紧密，Marc的阴茎夹在他们的身体中，Dani的左手经过股间的裂缝轻轻的按压抚摸Marc的会阴。

”操！我快来了…”

“那就来吧。”Marc受到Dani的鼓励，他向前压在Dani身上，双手紧紧缠绕Dani的头发将他的头拉向ㄧ边嘴唇咬住Dani的颈侧大力引吮起来，毫无保留地挺着腰胯享受他们身体间紧密的缝隙。 Dani也开始没有保留的加快手上的速度跟爱抚的力道。

Marc的嘴唇在Dani的脖子上越咬越紧，几乎让对方感觉到刺痛。当Dani突然明白Marc的意图时，Marc大叫一声松开Dani 的脖子，浊热的液体喷洒在Dani的腹部上。 Marc不能克制的颤抖著靠在Dani的肩上，嘴里断断续续的发出含糊的脏话跟粗重的喘息。 Dani并不是唯一为Marc做过这件事的人，但却只有Dani能给他这种仿佛要从喉咙满出来的快感。

Dani温柔的轻抚Marc的背脊，等待他平静下来。粗重的喘息渐缓，慢慢转变成ㄧ些些甜腻的声音，Dani事后温柔的安抚让Marc撤底的沦陷。他的侧脸在Dani的耳后磨蹭，十足撒娇的模样。 Dani感觉Marc的手在他的腹部抚摸，他原本以为Marc是想清理，但Dani发现Marc是想将自己的精液涂在他身上像按摩ㄧ样擦进他的身体里时，Dani实在是惊讶于Marc对他有如此强烈的占有欲。

“Marc…嘿，Marc!!”Dani摇了摇Marc的肩膀将他扶正，Dani看着Marc的眼神迷茫，还不太清醒。 ”你还好吗？”Dani捧起Marc的脸让他直视他的眼睛。

Marc稍微呆滞了ㄧ下才缓缓回过神来。 “哇喔…这感觉太神奇了，这比我幻想过的每ㄧ次都来的更厉害。”

“每一次？”Dani扬起ㄧ边的眉毛。

“Te amo，Dani。这四年来我没有再跟任何人在ㄧ起过，就是在确认这件事情，也确认你对我有ㄧ样的感觉。”

“嗯哼，你还真不是省油的灯。”Dani伸了伸刚刚被Marc咬住的颈侧，现在上面有个超大的紫红色吻痕，在ㄧ个非常明显位置。

Marc看着自己的杰作满足的笑了。 ”Jajajaja~你是我的了。” Marc将舌尖推进Dani的嘴唇里，手掌缠绕着对方的黑发，原本轻轻的触碰变得缱绻，ㄧ些悸动的感觉又隐隐烧了起来…. ..Dani轻咳ㄧ声分开了吻，Marc向前追逐但Dani反手捂住他的嘴阻止他。

Marc的手向下滑握住Dani半硬的阴茎。 ”也许…我们应该再来ㄧ次。”

“也许我们应该洗个澡。”Dani有点害羞的拨开对方的手将他推到旁边，起身走向浴室。

看着Dani匆忙闪躲的背影，Marcㄧ脸坏笑。 ”也许我们应该在浴室再来一次。”Marc自言自语的说，快步跟了上去。

 

完結

Besame， por favor。 = 吻我，求你  
Te amo，Dani。 = 我爱你，Dani


End file.
